


The Dark World

by I_hate_usernames



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blind Character, Blindness, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7612273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_hate_usernames/pseuds/I_hate_usernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ladybug is left fighting an akuma alone she gets hit and is left blind and alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sudden inspiration hit me. Expect some spelling errors and/or weird language as I wrote this pretty quickly. No promises as to how long it will take me to update more.

Another close call as Ladybug made a back flip to dodge the attack. With few seconds left to spare she glanced around her once again. And once again she was left dissappointed as her partner in justice was nowhere to be seen.

It wasn’t unusual that they didn’t arrive at the same time and there even could be some time between their arrivals but this was unheard of. Ladybug had been fighting an akuma over an hour alone. And without her partner the fighting had been mostly defence with no good chances of attack. She was getting worried, and exhausted.

Drawing her focus back on the akuma. L’obscurité, as she liked to call herself, was turning people blind all over Paris after her unfortunate morning of finding out her surgery had left her blind. The akuma appeared to be blind as well. In fact her costume didn’t even have holes or anything to see through where her eyes were. Yet, there was some kind of way she was seeing as she was one slippery bastard of moving around like some damn gymnast. Maybe she had some super senses like Daredevil or someshit but no matter what Ladybug did, L’obscurité was always prepared for her. From any angle, as quietly as possible as she tried, it didn’t matter. She always ready to dodge her attacks whenever Ladybug even had a chance to try them.

With her ever growing need to keep dodging L’obscurité’s attacks Ladybug had zero chance of summoning her Lucky Charm, nevermind conduct any kind of a plan to attack her, nor escape her.

The anxiety of not having Chat Noir fighting with her was fastly changing into self doubt. With every failed attempt to hit L’obscurité she could feel her self confidence slipping away. As Ladybug she was always confident, sure and brave but without Chat Noir she was feeling herself being more like the clumsy, unlucky Marinette who kept stuttering around Adrien. God how she missed him. Even his terrible puns would be a welcomed sound right about now.

After the akuma’s latest attack, L’obscurité had hit a couple of civilians with her magic and so, for a second or two, her attention wasn’t on Ladybug. Using that opportunity Ladybug threw her yoyo. Once again L’obscurité could sense it coming, judging by the fact that she turned her head towards Ladybug when she threw her yoyo, but for once she couldn’t dodge it as it twisted around her legs. Shocked that she had even been able to get her, Ladybug pulled hard on the string, making L’obscurité trip and fall to the ground on her back. For a moment, for a stupid moment, Ladybug was too consumed of relief that she had actually managed to do something to see the stupidity in her move. L’obscurité was soon sitting on the ground, and because Ladybug was still holding onto the yoyo’s string, practically binding herself to the akuma, her next dodge was clumsy. She did dodge the spell once more but her landing was off and she tripped and now she too was bound by the yoyo’s string from her legs. Ladybug had only time to raise her terrified sight on L’obscurité when she could already see her blasting it off towards her.

Trapped, exhausted and partnerless, she only had time to raise her free hand to cover her face. The akuma’s spell hit her square in the face and with its smoky entity, Ladybug’s raised hand did little to cover her. It burned her eyes and as she gasped for breath the burning spread to her lungs too.

She could hear laughter. She dropped her hand and forced her eyes open even though it burned like hell. Her vision was blurry and very, very dark. And it was becoming worse quite quickly. She had to get out of there.

The evil laughter of the akuma turned in her favor as it served as a long enough distraction for her to retract her yoyo back and get up. The akuma stopped her laughter then and raised her stick - oh yeah, the akuma had a blind people’s walking stick that served as her ‘magic wand’ to make people blind, three guesses where the akuma was - and pointed it at her once again for another attack. Ladybug didn’t care about dodging anymore, she had already been hit, she just had to get out of there, and fast. As she turned she could feel the spell hit the back of her head. She was already almost blind and so she couldn’t really aim as she threw her yoyo, hoping it would pull her somewhere far, far away from here. With the second hit the burning became double as bad, which was weird considering it had already been like fire. Now it was hellfire.

She could feel the pull and alas her feet raised from the ground and she was flying through air, completely blind.

Her landing was anything but graceful, in fact, without her magical suit she would have been severely injured by all the spinning and tumbling to the roof where ever she was. Yet she didn’t stop. The akuma was coming for her, she knew it, and she wasn’t nowhere far enough. Once again she threw her yoyo without being able to aim and let it pull her where ever it had stuck on. Her landing stayed the same as the first time. And once more she repeated the process.

This time her landing somersaults didn’t end with her kinetic energy coming to an end as the roof she had landed on abruptly ended and she was left falling to the ground who knows from how high. The sudden ground under her stomach left her breathless and unable to move anymore. If L’obscurité was still on her tail then this was the end. She wouldn’t be able to defend herself nor escape. Staying as still as possible she didn’t even dare to breathe as she listened to any kind of sign that L’obscurité wasn’t coming, that maybe she hadn’t realised she fell to the ground and would keep chasing her. But what chances did she got? L’obscurité wasn’t relying on sight. She didn’t know how the akuma could sense her. Was it by sound? By movement? By heat? Whatever it was she had pretty much mastered it as she had been able to dodge her attacks so well during their match.

She was left lying there counting the seconds. She was sure that minutes had passed but she couldn’t hear a sound of anyone being near. Nor could see see anyone. Because she was blind.

She felt like she couldn’t breathe and so she couldn’t stay still any longer. Gasping for air she turned to her back and crawled to sit down feeling her back hit a wall behind her. She could feel her tears running down her cheeks. She felt so alone. There was no light, no color, nothing. She didn’t know where she was. She couldn’t hear anything. Where ever she had landed, it was secluded from the busy city around her no sounds reaching her but her own chilling sobbing and gasping for air. Was she alone? Was she not blind but ceased to exist anymore? Was she dead?

“Chat… Chat please… Where are you?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know a smart person probably wouldn't use her time on the morning, when SHE SHOULD BE GETTING READY FOR WORK, to write a new chapter on her fic and post it like... kind of soon from the last update but I am not that person. 
> 
> So here enjoy. I hope I make you miserable.

Adrien couldn’t breathe, couldn’t move.

For over three hours he had been trapped in a photoshoot just outside of Paris. Three hours of no breaks, no rest, no food, and the worst of all, without his phone.

Usually he even dared to break the photographers “flow” and just get up and go check his phone. It wasn’t like he could get fired, nor did he really care if he did. But this time he couldn’t do even that, for he had FORGOTTEN his phone in his limo. And with no breaks he couldn’t even check the Ladyblog with anyone elses phone.

And so here he was, sitting in the backseat of his limo with the Gorilla driving and Nathalie beside him. Discovering that there had been an akuma attack over two hours ago.

First he had been shocked, then mildly relieved, because of course his Lady would have had handled it even without him. Pushing his initial want to throw himself out of the car to rush to his partner, he kept on looking the videos posted on the Ladyblog. But then his fears started to get worse and worse as he swiped through the numerous photos and videos of the fight. With each passing video it became more clear that Ladybug had been way outnumbered and unable to really fight back. The dread in Adrien’s chest was getting worse and so he skipped a few videos in favor of the last one. Surely in the latest one there had to be the defeat of the akuma by his amazing partner. Adrien was left to discover that even in the latest video, which had been posted only ten minutes ago, the akuma was still spreading her blinding magic to civilians, but now it was even worse, for her Lady was nowhere to be seen in the videos fighting against her. Going back not one, not two, but three videos Adrien was left frozen with horror as he looked at the shaky video filmed from afar but still clear enough that he could see exactly what happened.

How his Lady once again looked around, probably searching for him. How she threw her yoyo and yanked the akuma to the ground. How her next dodge made herself fall and tangle herself in the yoyo. How she could only raise her hand to cover her face as the akuma shoot a clear shot at her. How the terror and pain was etched on her face as she had to escape, blindly, even getting another hit on the back of her head.

Adrien’s heart had left a few heartbeats and he couldn’t breathe. Now his heart was beating fast and loud in his ears and he was gasping for air.

“Stop the car! Stop the car! Stop the car!” he started shouting until the shocked Gorilla didn’t know what else to do but stop the car and in a heartbeat Adrien was out the door, running away from the car and the yelling Nathalie.

The moment he was behind the corner on a more secluded alley he transformed. While still running. With his hurry and lack of awareness it was extremely lucky that nobody saw him do it. As his suit took form he reached for his baton and was on the roof in an instant. It was almost amazing how fast, how well he moved in this state of panic and adrenaline. He wasn’t slowing down to even check Ladybug’s location properly from his baton. He did it mid jump and was hurrying towards her faster than he had ever moved.

And so he even ran past her. Only to realise his mistake as he noticed the Ladybugs location leaving behind him. So he turned and searched for her with his eyes only to come up empty. Trying to calm himself down at least a little he speed walked back carefully looking his own and Ladybug’s locations getting closer on the screen of his baton. The screen said they were right next to each other but Chat was standing on an edge of a building's roof. With growing anxiety he glanced down only to have his heart stop for a moment as he saw Ladybug down there. She was hurled into a fetal position on the ground with her eyes closed and her arms hugging herself tightly in the darkness of the cold alley corner.

Without thinking Chat just jumped down. Eager to get to Ladybug as fast as he could. He didn’t even soften his landing with his baton. It was loud and it was even a little painful despite of his suit. With the loud bang of his feet colliding with the ground Ladybug gasped and rose to sit down turning her terrified face towards him.

“Ladybug?” he whispered with pain making his voice crack and sound urgent.

“Ch- Chat?” Ladybug asked. She was dirty, with even some scratches on her beautiful face. Her hair had came loose from the pigtails and it was messy and even had a few leaves or dirt stuck on it. Her cheeks were wet and worst of all… Her beautiful blue eyes were behind a faint white glow. She was blind.

With that Chat couldn’t hold himself back. In an instant he was on the ground hugging Ladybug tightly on his chest. Cradling her in his lap, trying to will all these horrible things of her beautiful partner. How could he have let this happen?

“My Lady… I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry…”

And so Ladybug burst out crying once more, hugging Chat with all her strength. Even Chat broke down with the heart scraping sounds of her Lady sobbing and he pressed his face on the black hair of the girl with tears streaming down his face and a desperate attempt to get air into his burning lungs over the loud sobbing.

How could he have let this happen?


End file.
